prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regina heart
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 13:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) table creation Hi welcome to the wiki! I am sorry if I am kind of late with the message, but I would like to help you with the table. The best way to do it, is to copy-paste the table, from another page (which is another music page, and delete the lyrics, and insert yours). Now, if you don't know how to copy-paste another table, just use my example: So you could easly use this table, and for the lyrics, you could just use the source type on the article you are editing (which is found on the top right of the article page when editing if you don't know what I am saying) and you could just copy-paste the lyrics there, but on the right sections. After you publish the page, and you think it might seem wrong with the table, I could help you out with the table again. ^^ Cure Coco (talk) 14:21, January 2, 2014 (UTC) : It is okay, I think once you start to get to this wiki, you will learn more, and more about source modes, as well as creating other things. Cure Coco (talk) 18:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Mmm... Hi there add lyrics to pages is a bit hard, but if you read a 'source '''mode on that page, you can copy the format (Remember not to copy the lyrics, because it might be different). By the way, if you wanted to add links to your page, press the Add link button next to the ''Italic ''button. Signing your own name to a link is press the signature button (Press more if you didn't see the button) and you will see four ~s. Just leave it there. Here is a page that you can have a look at: Hoshizora no Kaeri Michi. Since I'm not an admin, I did not know much about this wiki. If you had any problems or questions, try to ask Cure Coco, thanks. Ruby999000 (talk) 12:40, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm CureCookie and you asked me for help right? I can help, and for the question you asked, it depends on what kind of links you want to add. Do you want to add website links or links in this wiki? And also, I want to know why you asked me instead of the admins. I think I am newer than you are... Please tell me why you asked me! :) And also tell me what links you want to add. I can help if you don't understand. Reply here or at my talk page :) CureCookie (talk) 03:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Need more help? Hi, you said you don't know how to add website links right? If you want to learn to add website links, I can help. CureCookie (talk) 12:19, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Website link help Okay, so, first things, I am bad at coming up with titles, so forgive me. And now, to make website links, you first, of course choose the website you want to link to. I'll just choose Pretty Cure Wiki. To go to the home page simply, or you want to add a link to the home page, type: (Without the space) [ http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Pretty_Cure_Wiki Pretty Cure Wiki ]. Now, you have to note that the space is replaced with a _ . After typing in the page name, put a space, and type in what name you want it to show on the link. Like for example if you want to show a link to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure's page, and you want the link to only show Doki Doki! instead of the original name, type: [ http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Doki_Doki!_Pretty_Cure Doki Doki! ]. Remember to type in the 'wiki' word behind the slash at the 'com'. If you type the wrong link, it will still take you to a link, but it will say "Sorry, but name does not exist." You have to type everything exactly. Hope it helped! If you don't understand, please ask me! CureCookie (talk) 12:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome! No problem! Glad I could help! :) problem with links Hey again, I would like to help you again, and for the link you said, can you show me an example? Because I can't actually think of the help you need, because I can't understand what you mean for the links. Cure Coco (talk) 19:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :hi Regina I think some of the videos may have been removed by youtube which happens all the time due to DCMA takedown notices. If you point those out to me I'll remove all the links so that they don't annoy anyone else. Another possibility is that you might be behind a firewall or in a country that blocks youtube. I'm in this situation when I go to work but my home machine works just fine. Shadowneko (talk) 14:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Capital Letters Hi Regina, just a little warning: Remember to use capital letters at the first letter of the sentence, and people names. For example: 1. '''A'ida 'M'ana 2. 'S'he is the first character to have a ponytail. It seems that you need to beware about this, thanks. Ruby999000 (talk) 15:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) : Hi again it seems that you have some capital problems again in the songs' articles. I helped you to change it, and please remember when to use capital letters, thank you. Ruby999000 (talk) 15:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) got her for ya Hi Regina I warned her once on February 10th and was completely ignored so I gave her a one week ban. People who don't pay attention to the rules need to pay the penility.(also I'm still around) Shadowneko (talk) 16:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC) you can warn them you can do it if you can. Coco is Japanease and I'm from the USA so I don't know any arabic letters except maybe what they look like. Shadowneko (talk) 17:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Me too! Awesome! I hate how everyone hates her. My second favourite Cure is Cure Sunshine. Cure Pinky (talk) 09:31, May 26, 2014 (UTC) lyrics Hello, I am really sorry for the late response, but I will try to help out. Thank you for contributing the romaji lyrics in Dokidoki songs, and I will add the Japanese and English lyrics in order to make them full, it might take some time for me to do them all, as I have to catch up with everything else, but I promise you I will try to finish all the songs during summer, as well as add other info to other stubs. Thanks^^ Cure Coco (talk) 22:12, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Disgusting pictures Hi Regina Heart, I have no idea what the pictures are but they seem to be sexual pictures (obviously) and he is trying to cause trouble on this wikia. I agree that we need to delete these pictures from the wikia and you have to be admin to do that. I also think this user should get a ban. CureHibiki (talk) 09:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad too :) Hi Regina heart, I glad also since the pictures were "urgh". CureHibiki (talk) 06:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC)